


Sky's Fallen (Darling, You're not Alone)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Snippets, sad gays at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky's Fallen (Darling, You're not Alone)

They’re in the very last helicarrier, and the Potomac is rising to meet them with every breath. The very air around both of these men is singed with fire, is torn in two by the metal that peels away from their ship. Steve and Bucky – who does not know he is Bucky – are sinking. They look intense, but broken. Angry and afraid and tireless, like they always were.

 

“If you’re gonna do it, do it. I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.” Steve gets out.

 

His face thumps and aches with his heartbeat, and the rest of his body is in much worse shape. Three bullets and his best friend in this swirling, unpredictable world sit on top of him. They pin him to his spot. He can’t move. Breathing is harder, but not hard like it was when he was young.

 

And isn’t that funny? That he should care at all how the past felt when it’s right in front of him, now. Right there.

 

With a free hand, Steve tried to cup Bucky’s face. He’s rewarded with a punch to the inside of his elbow for it, and his arm goes flying back down to meet the crumbling rest of him. Steve doesn’t so much as hiss.

 

Bucky, right above him, looks so manic. His eyes are cycling out, it seems. They see so many different things that they’re having a difficult time processing much more. Steve’s chest caves to look at it. But the rest of him is caving, too, so he can’t pay attention to this emotion.

 

“I remember.” Bucky breathes.

 

Steve would be smiling, but something underneath him feels too frail, and it’s making a screeching sound, it’s moving. The ground is moving underneath him. What lies below? Steve can’t be sure, anymore. He’s been looking at only Bucky for so long that the rest has faded away.

 

“You remember me?” Steve asks.

 

 Bucky drops his head down so that his lips are right next to Steve’s ear. He’s going to say something, the captain thinks. _He’ll tell me he knows me, like I know him. He’ll say it’s been a long, long time, but he’s home. He’ll say he’s missed me._

 

Steve is still thinking of what Bucky might say on his way plummeting down to the Potomac.

 

_He’ll say he knows my face. He’ll say he loves me, and he came home to me after all. He’ll say he’s safe, like he promised he’d be._

 

The rest of those ideas get quiet, because Steve’s lungs get louder than his mind. They yell, scream, plead for oxygen. They want what Steve can’t give. But the water around him is cold, and it’s as clear as the air above. It’s the same.

 

 He breathes in. A glittering hand is in front of his face. Steve breathes in again. He feels it all slowing. He feels himself going down, down to sleep. Down to die? He doesn’t know right now. Not yet.

 

Bucky is above him, his hand fisted in Steve’s uniform. He looks so shell-shocked to be walking with this blond man in tow. He looks so lost in his head. But it doesn’t matter.

 

Bucky remembers.

 


End file.
